


Beautiful People Beautiful Problems

by imjustvibinghere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hufflepuff, Original Character(s), Slytherin, Slytherpuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustvibinghere/pseuds/imjustvibinghere
Summary: A progression of feelings between Devon, a Slytherin, and Jupiter, a Hufflepuff. They both aren't your stereotypical Slytherin and Hufflepuff.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Backstory and Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love story of two lesbians. There is quite a lot of cursing. I quite obviously do not own the Hogwarts universe, these are simply my oc's. Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> (art of these lovelies is drawn on my tumblr)  
> https://imjustvibinghere.tumblr.com/post/625192031420039168/im-writing-a-story-on-ao3-called-beautiful

I was so excited. First day of Hogwarts, the school I've been told about my whole life. I was on one of the boats, going across the lake, being so full of joy and anticipation. 

I wondered what house I would be put in. Probably Gryffindor like my parents, or maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Being a Slytherin couldn’t be a possibility because, well, I wasn’t evil nor rude. After all, they were the ones that started the Wizarding Wars. At least that’s what my parents taught me.

Me and the rest of the first years walk into the Grand Hall. I wait eagerly, as does all the first years, while the other students get called up for the sorting ceremony. "Hufflepuff!" "Ravenclaw!" "Gryffindor!" "Slytherin!" I can't help but to make a face of disgust after every student who’s sorted into slytherin. "Jupiter Walton" the sorting hat takes at least a minute of muttering to yell "Hufflepuff!"

"Devon Greyson" I slowly walk up to the sorting hat, close to shaking with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. I sit on the stool and the sorting hat gets placed on my head, slightly tipping over. 'Interesting' I hear the hat say in my thoughts. 'Not a Ravenclaw' I hear it mumble, which I couldn’t help but get slightly offended by. 'Hmmmm it has to be' "Slytherin!"

Mcgonagall takes the sorting hat off my head, and I walk briskly to the Slytherin table. I sit down for only a second until I get back up and start speed-walking again.

As I do so, a Slytherin asks, “Where ya going?” which I quickly answer with, “Bathroom.”

When I get to the nearest bathroom, I open a stall door and slam it behind me. I abruptly sit, my back against the door, and start sobbing. 

I was only eleven years old, and I had just been told that I was what my parents repeatedly claimed was among the worst things to be. ' _They're going to hate me' 'Am I even their daughter anymore?_ ' I start to sob more and louder.

I stop crying only when I run out of tears. I know I need to get back before everyone gets sent to their dorm because making a scene is out of the question. I look in the mirror until I’m confident enough that I don’t look like I cried, then I go back.

When I get back the feast has already started. I halfheartedly pick at my food until everyone gets led to their dorm. We get told the password and I book it to the bathroom attached to my room.

Looking at myself in the mirror is almost painful. Am I a monster now? I don’t want to be. I have to change something about me or I’ll be avoiding mirrors for the rest of my life.

I remember how a while ago my dad told me how to do a hair changing spell that he said could be used as "a possible prank idea." My natural hair-long,curly, and ginger- transformed into wavy black hair that went only to my chin.

Im now in my sixth year.

"And here I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," I say to a first year Gryffindor girl, with a sigh and a fake disappointed look. I make myself look more serious before saying, “Scram.” The girl takes my advice and runs away.

I take my time as I walk to the Dining Hall when I realize dinner is soon. While I walk down the halls I hear someone mumble what I’m pretty sure was, “Fucking bastard.” I walk towards the noise and see a fellow Slytherin squatting next to a blonde Hufflepuff girl laying on the ground.

The Hufflepuff looks over with such hope in her eyes that completely gets erased as soon as she sees me. That doesn’t resonate well with me.  _ Ah fuck, I have to help her.  _

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

The Slytherin guy looks up at me. "What did you say, bitch?"

"I said leave her the fuck alone." I say in a serious tone.

"Devon? Are you feeling ok?" He says slowly walking towards me, "It's a weak ass Hufflepuff, come on. You would do the same exact thing."

He’s right. Fuck, he’s right why am I doing this. "I said. Leave her. The fuck. Alone. If I have to say it one more time you're gonna have to be sent to the hospital wing." I say threateningly.

"Yikes. Getting soft for a hufflepuff, but fine," he then walks off in the direction of the dining hall.

I glare in his direction, then look back towards the girl. I grab my wand to undo the assumed paralysis spell that he did on her. I take her hand in mine to pull her up. Now that she’s much closer than before, I realize how pretty this girl is. Light blonde hair half pulled up and pretty dark brown eyes. So, after a few too many seconds of gawking at her, I remember to speak and let go of my grasp on her hand quickly.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Well if I'm gonna be honest I've been better," she says, "but thanks, I guess. He said your name is Devon, right?"

"Yeah,, it's Devon Greyson." I stutterly say, "You?"

"Oh, I'm Jupiter. Walton, that is. Also... your name seems familiar."

“You, um, were the one who got sorted before me in first year, I think. Actually, I’m just overthinking it, we probably just had a class together or something,” I quickly speak out. 

“Damn, how the fuck did you remember that?” Jupiter asks, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“...I looked forward to the sorting ceremony a lot as a kid. So, I just... remember most of it.” Which isn’t me lying, just not exactly telling the whole story. I give a slight smile to make it seem like if I did explain it, it would be an actually happy story.

Jupiter laughs lightly, until her face becomes completely serious and she looks back up at me. “Oh, I remember now.”

“...What?” I ask, barely being able to look into her eyes as she now glares at me.

“You’ve bullied my friends before. Kieran and Sage. Do you remember that? Or do you bully so many people it blurs together?" She said so aggressively that it was honestly impressive. And maybe just a little intimidating.

"Oh, uh, I’m... sorry" I apologize.  _ What am I even doing? When have I been know for feeling guilty? I’m not lying, I do feel a tang of guilt, but I absolutely hate that I do. _

Jupiter scoffs, "No, you’re fucking not! How much could I bet that you bullied someone this  day !”  _ I don’t even know if I am. And she isn’t wrong about the second claim.  _ “Also, why the fuck did you stop him? Why am I any different than some fucking first year you find amusing to pick on?” she borderline screamed at me.

I get defensive. At this point I don’t know what to do so I just revert back to normal. “Just be grateful that I fucking did! Someone putting a shitty paralysis spell on you and  you needing someone’s help shouldn’t be my fucking problem! If this happens again it won’t be!” I start yelling as well at this point.

"Sorry that human fucking sympathy is such a hard concept for you!” Jupiter yells.

"You don’t deserve my sympathy!" I yell as I stomp away.


	2. Jupiter just wants answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter’s POV
> 
> The point of view switches between the two (every chapter I think).

When I could no longer hear Devon's stomping I make my way to the Dining Hall.  I just want to be around people who don’t piss me off.

When I get there I go over to where my friends and I always sit.

"What’s wrong?" Sage asks with concern lacing her voice when she notices my expression.

"Well," I say while sitting down, "some slytherin guy caught me off guard and put a shitty paralysis spell on me and mocked me for a little bit. So that’s always a fun time."

"Yikes, how’d you get out of that whole situation?” Kieran queries.

I scoff, “You’re old friend,” I say with a fake smile, “good ol’ Devon herself.”

"Oh... extra yikes." Kieran says, looking over at the slytherin table. "May I ask why she's staring at you?" he says baffled.

I look over at the slytherin table as well. I looks at Devon and she quickly looks away. "Why's she glaring at me? If anything I should be glaring at her."

Sage chuckles, "She wasn't glaring, Jupiter. Glaring is out of anger. What she was doing was not anger."

I give Sage a very confused look before Kieran speaks up. "Before you process that, please explain what happened between you and Devon?"

“Devon’s... the one who undid the spell. I was joking around with her until I remembered who she was. When I told her how she bullied you she said sorry, but obviously she’s fucking lying. She got all defensive when I told her that and stomped off,” I explain.

“Although I hate to admit it, Devon might actually be sorry.” Sage hesitantly suggests.

“Well I think you are  extremely mistaken,” I exaggeratedly claim.

Kieran opens his mouth to speak but Sage beats him to it, “It’s just the way she’s looking at you seems like she’s really... conflicted,” she says, starting to talk with her hands. “Possibly in more ways than one.”

I look over to the side and back, “What do you even mean by that?”

After a few seconds of silence, Kieran speaks up, “Not only does it seem like she’s realizing she feels bad, it also... maybe seems like she’s realizing that she might be attracted to you.”

I look at them dumbfounded for a moment, “That’s fucking impossible for a list of reasons. One being that I doubt she has the capability to like someone. 2.) She hates anyone that isn’t a Slytherin. 3.) She hates me specifically as well. 4.) She’s probably straight. And lastly five, you both are hopeless romantics and therefore not a reliable source.”

Sage bites her lip before saying, “I mean sorry Jup, but do you really think we would point this out if we weren’t mostly sure?”

I roll my eyes, “This is stupid. I’m going to the bathroom.”

As I get up and walk away I hear Sage faintly sigh and whisper, “Yikes.” Which I have to say, isn’t helping.

I’m not genuinely mad at Sage or Kieran, and they know that. It’s just agitating to hear your friends say ‘ _Hey you know that person that treated us like shit and hates you?! They totally are into you_!’ 

While I'm in the bathroom simply just leaning on the wall, of course Devon has to come in. As soon as we make eye contact I glare at her. "What do you want?" I say exasperated.

"You do know not everything is about you? Even though I  am  technically stuck hiding in here because of you." She says bothered.

"What do you even mean?"

"Because I stopped Andrew from beating you to a pulp, he told the whole entire table about it. And since everyone was being so damn annoying I may have hexed them all to shut the fuck up."

"How is that my fault? I didn't tell him to spread the word or for you to hex them all! And neither did I even tell you to stop him in the first place!"

"I have to say, your eyes told a whole other story when you were paralyzed," Devon says with a slight smirk.

"Well since we're on the subject of eyes; why were you staring at me so much?"

Her face slightly flushes before saying, "You know what! I would rather get a years worth of detention instead of talking to you," and then storms out.

I stomp out as well to grab her arm and pull her back into the bathroom. "You aren't storming out again!"

"Get off me!" she yells, shoving my arm off.Although she stays in the bathroom, with a new blush on the tips of her ears.

"I'm simply wondering why you were staring at me! You helped me for some unknown reason and people are obviously surprised! End of our confrontation."

“Am I not allowed to  look  at you? What do you think i’m committing some big crime? It’s not a big fucking deal!”

"You know what? You just stay here! I'll go, since you don't want to deal with your own consequences!" I run out.

I run through the hallways and back into the Dining Hall. I look over to the talking, but agitated looking, Slytherins. 

I sit back by my friends and shortly after Kieran asks me, "Are you ok?"

"Im fine, just angry. Not at you guys."

"...Devon? I saw her walk out of here not too long after you.“ 

I give a long sigh before saying, “Yeah. She went into the bathroom and we argued again. She just makes me furious because she tries to avoid answering my questions, and gets angry over dumb shit. And here you guys have the audacity to say she likes me!” I say with a small laugh, which they join me in.

I eat a decent enough amount of food and tell Kieran and Sage that I'm going to the common room.

When I get there I start to work on some History of Magic homework I was assigned earlier.

By the time I finished the assignment everybody had came back to the common room. I talk to Kieran and Sage for a while then go to my room to get dressed for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,035 words~   
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> 1,261 words~  
> Thank you for coming here from wattpad if you have!


End file.
